Look Edward, Just Leave me Alone
by Baby Blue xx
Summary: Bella has been in Forks for a while when some new boys move down from Alaska. Bella doesnt like players and Edward is one of them. Rose and Alice have crushes too but who on? and how will this all turn out? All human.ExB AxJ RxE maybe? R&R bad at summerys
1. Prolouge

**ok so this is my first story and this basically is the prolouge and its really short but it looked longish when I wrote it but now it doesn't look so long ... anyways on with the story! but first..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.. or Kerry or Lizzie or Zoe as they are all people whom I know (well I don't know Zoe very well) and don't tend to do what i say... in fact the only thing I do own is the story ... sort of.**

**I am bad at disclaimers but I don't own twilght**

* * *

I am Bella and my life is great, I have great friends who I can have a good time with and school is a laugh, if not rather weird.

I moved to Forks a few months ago and I now live with my Dad, Charlie. He's the Chief of police here but to be perfectly honest not much bad stuff happens around here. Actually not much happens at all. Only the occasional school dance or wedding. Nothing like violence, robbery or crime of any sort. The worse possible thing that could happen here was the occasional car crash or funeral. As I said nothing much happens here.

Anyways my best friend is Rosalie, she is so gorgeous, tall, blonde and beautiful combined with a great fasion sense and a fair bit of money, probaly made her the most gorgeous natural beauty in the school. On the other hand there's me beside her, plain, dull and normal, with Rosalie choosing what I wear on our numorous and ultimitely pointless shopping trips from hell

Lunch time is the best, we sit and talk to Angela, Ben, Kerry and Lizzie and chat, it's great craic **(A/N great craic means great laugh for those of you who may not know) **we just talk about the latest gossip, all funny things that have happened to us all lately and the latest on our enemies, Jessica and Lauren.

* * *

It was a Thursday and there was a rumour going round that there were some new pupils arriving on Monday. This was exciting to most people but Rosalie and I really don't know what the fuss is about. I knew it was awful being the new kid but I had just wanted to be left alone.

My first class was history and I could hear Lauren and Jessica, and their not so annoying friend Zoe chattering about the new pupils who weren't even in town yet.

"My cousin from Alaska told me that they're all really hot and really rich," Jessica told Lauren and Zoe excitedly.

"Great, we'll have to look our best and then we can sit outside school and wait for them to arrive, then we'll talk to them and hang out with them all day. Who knows maybe we'll even score some dates!" Lauren said enthsiasticly.

"Sounds great but I already have Jasper so I probably won't be around," Zoe managed to chip in before Lauren started up again. I thought about Jasper instead, he was Rosalie's twin but they are completely different in the social hieracrhy**(A/N in this hierarchy means ladder) **but Zoe is nice enough person even if she does have some sour friends.

Lauren was now babbling on excitedly about what exactly she was going to wear, concentrating on the small details that I didn't need to know and nor did I want to know. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I turned back to my work on Ancient China.

Some of the people in this school, this town even, were so easily excited. Sometimes I feel sorry for Zoe having to listen to them.

* * *

**Yeah so that was the prolouge this is my first fanfic so please be nice! R&R please ! be nice :)**

**Beckyxx**

**ps I am an awful dictionary as you may have noticed**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK so i would like to say a big thank you to rushimuffin and Remzie for putting me on story alert**

**and an EXTRA LARGE BIG SPECIAL THANK YOU to Vampirelover2009 for reviewing. It really made my day**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything :) i wish i did though ...**

* * *

The weekend passed in its usual way. I was dragged out by Rosalie to go shopping and was given a small make over as much as I objected to it. Rosalie usually won the wars about shopping trips but I won if I was angry or in a bad mood.

Other than that my weekend was uneventful. I did all my homework for this week and am well prepared for anything.

Except for Rosalie coming over and forcing me into some of the clothes she had bought me. As soon as she had left I changed back into my normal clothes not wanting to look any different than usual.

Rosalie sighed as I got into her car but she knew there was no point in arguing. You can only lead a horse to water, you cannot make it drink.

When we got to school I saw Lauren and Jessica sitting outside on one of the benches. They were both wearing the sluttiest clothes I had ever seen. I laughed out loud and Rosalie gave me a questioning look.

I pointed to where they were sitting and Rosalie cracked up too. The two of them looked so eager to meet these new students. Weirdos.

Rose and I had Spanish first so we decided to go to our classroom a little early and sit and chat until class started.

Soon the bell rang and the rest of the class started filing in and taking their seats. The last girl in was someone I didn't recognise. She was small and pixie like with short black hair.

She went up to Mrs Gommel and got her slip signed. Then she came and took the seat next to mine, as it was the only free one.

Rose sat behind me though so I was never really on my own. Now I had the new girl beside me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, who are you, I know we're going to be great friends," she grinned widely and I smiled feebly back at her, she laughed a silvery laugh and I could hear Rose laughing too.

By now I knew I was bright red. But at the end of class Alice linked arms with Rose and me and we walked to our next classes.

At lunch Alice sat with us. It was like the best friend me and Rosalie needed to keep the mood light sometimes.

"So," Rosalie said while she ate her chips **(A/N I live in the UK so if you live elsewhere I mean fries)**, "you're new here?"

"Yup, and so is my brother, Edward and my cousin, Emmett. They're both sitting over there with those bimbos." Alice waved vaguely in the direction of Jessica and Lauren.

Rose and I exchanged looks and laughed, Alice was only here a morning and she already saw what bimbos Lauren and Jessica were. She had probably never even spoken to either of them.

Just then the bell rang and we got up and left for the car park. Today was a half-day; we never get enough of those.

EPOV

Man. We have just moved AGAIN!

Its so boring having to move all the time, all the stuff we have to leave behind and our friends and Tanya.

Man Tanya was a good girlfriend, she didn't care that much if I flirted with another girl, or went on a date with someone other than her. She didn't even mind if I snogged someone else or anything, she was so laid back!

Most girls would complain, but as long as Tanya and I were an "item" then she was happy.

Sure I've broken a few girls' hearts, hasn't everyone? I suppose I'm a player but I can't help it. I can't settle down its too hard.

But now we have to move from a school that has 2100 pupils over half of them girls in Alaska to move to the dreary old rainy town of Forks. To a High School that has only 657 pupils in it and 436 of them were male. Good God this is awful.

This is a good house though, its big, spacious and good-sized bedrooms. I raced up the stairs quickly to claim the best room I could.

Alice was angry when I got back down the stairs.

"I hate you Edward you stole the room I wanted," she said, very angrily.

"Well I didn't see your name on the door Ali."

She jeered back and then shouted, "Emmett, come help me beat up Edward!"

I laughed as I ran away and I could hear Alice fuming in the living room. I must admit that was pretty fun.

"Calm down kids and settle down quickly, ok? You have school tomorrow," Esme told us and Emmett and I groaned. Alice was excited though, she loved making new friends.

After that announcement I went to unpack the rest of my stuff so I would be able to find the stuff I need tomorrow when I will need it.

Great, today was Monday. Our first day at Forks High School. Exciting.

I drove Emmett and Alice to school in my silver Volvo.

Alice always did her best to avoid me at school. She also tended to keep her friends away from me.

She didn't want them hurt, only sometimes Alice had a knack of becoming best friends with some really hot chicks and then she keeps them away from me and warns them about me and everything.

But still none could resist me. I had gorgeous bronze hair that I had in the style of 'windswept and interesting'. **(A/N anyone from the UK seen that add? I love it. It was on ages ago)** It was hot and I knew it. Paired with my startling green eyes and great body (I am such a tank). **(A/N Private joke (Kerry, Rachael, Ashley) MARK hehe) **Not that I had ever really wanted any of them. It was them who wanted me. God I was just so perfect.

So as soon as we arrived at the school Alice disappeared off to the office to get her timetable and possibly to find some new friends.

Emmett and I stuck together as we got out of my car and scanned the car park for hot girls.

Right then two hot girls in short skirts and revealing tops came over to us and grabbed our arms. Emmett and I grinned at each other. Finding girls wasn't as hard as we had thought it would be.

The girl who had grabbed my arm had blonde corn silk hair, her name was Lauren I think and the girl who had grabbed Emmett had dark hair was called Jessica.

By lunch we were with Lauren and Jessica most of the time. Lauren sat on my lap and flirted endlessly with me. Eventually I gave her a quick snog to shut her up.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch we were allowed to leave, as it was only a half-day. Don't ask me why they make us stay for lunch though.

Alice was waiting by my car by the time I got there.

"Why you so late Eddie, let me guess, were you having too much fun?" she jeered, obviously disgusted, "you only just met them and all!"

"Shut it Ali," I replied wearily.

"Ok then but you better stay away from Bella and Rosalie, they won't take anything from you so don't even try, ok? I don't want more of my friends hearts broken!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Was my reply.

Then Alice launched into a whole conversation about her two new best friends, I switched off pretty quickly.

I picked up a bit of it though. Alice's new best friends were Bella and Rosalie, along with Kerry and Lizzie. Rose was blonde, Bella was true mahogany brunette, Kerry was mousy brown with highlights and Lizzie was a hard to explain colour.

The conversation carried on like that until Alice ran out of things to say.

I sighed in relief.

"What?" Alice asked me.

"I just don't really want a perfect description of all your nerdy friends, that's all," I replied smoothly and Emmett laughed in agreement.

"Fine then, if you don't want to know any more I don't want you playing them, ok?"

"As if I'd want to anyway," I muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Edward," I heard Alice mutter back as I laughed.

* * *

**So that was my first chapter, with Edwards POV which was pretty hard to do but still i did it.**

**i might not do it again though because it took so long but i thought this was a decent sized chappie in the end!**

**so dont forget to click that review button cuz i do love reading them as well as giving them to writers and it feels really good to get a response from someonf you reviewed but now im just rambleing.**

**you still have to click that button though:)**

**Beckyxx**


End file.
